Santa Claus
|minions = Elves (among them: Wayne, Magee, Lanny, Noel, Bernard, Blay'n, Clewn't), Reindeer, the Seven Dwarfs |enemies = Oogie Boogie, Maleficent, Chernabog, Pete, Mr. Whiskers (formerly) |likes = Children's goodness, nice children, happiness, friends, family, good guys, good behavior, love, sharing, little helpers |dislikes = Bad behavior, naughty children, Jack ruining Christmas, Oogie Boogie's ex-minions' rude behaviors, bad guys, villains, craziness |powers = Christmas magic |quote = "Ho, ho, ho!"}} Santa Claus is a traditional, secular figure of Christmas good cheer who is the best known (at least in modern times) mascot of Christmas, developed in the United States as an amalgam of the story of Saint Nicholas and various other seasonal folk heroes, with many aspects provided by the classic poem "A Visit from St. Nicholas". Background The Santa Claus myth is based largely on the Dutch holiday of "Sinterklaas" (a hastily pronounced "St. Nicholas", who comes down the chimney on the fifth/sixth of December) and the imagery of the Saint in question carried over to his North Pole incarnation. (Note that in several countries in Europe, Sinterklaas and Santa Claus are considered two entirely different characters, each with their own elaborate holiday.) It is unknown where he came from, but Santa is traditionally depicted as a festively overweight old man with a beard, who wears a red suit with white trim and a matching cap, black boots, and a black belt. Sometimes, he is seen with buttons on his shirt. He lives at the North Pole in a large workshop staffed by elves which produce toys year round, and every Christmas Eve he sets out in a flying sleigh pulled by eight reindeer (occasionally nine depending on how foggy the sky is, as he occasionally brings Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer along) and delivers toys and other gifts to the children of the world out of the improbably large sack he carries with him, entering their houses by the chimney, filling their stockings, partaking of whatever food and drink the family left out for him, then leaving how he came in. As the most prominent figure associated with Christmas, Santa Claus appears in many Christmas specials and movies, including several produced by Disney. His portrayal in them varies in many ways. Appearances Animated productions Live-action productions Characters dressing as Santa Claus Gallery XR33.jpg|Santa with XR in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Christmas Lies.jpg|Santa's cameo in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Let's Bounce". Father Christmas.jpg|Father Christmas from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Santa Claus.PNG|Santa Claus during holiday season at the Disney Parks. KH2FM - Sora meets Santa.PNG|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' incarnation of Santa meeting Sora in Kingdom Hearts II. Santa - Craig Robinson.jpg|Santa Claus getting his picture taken by Walter in the Muppets' music video All I Need is Love. National Christmas Tree 2011.jpg|Santa Claus with Kermit the Frog at the National Christmas Tree Lighting in 2011. Rockettes2005 01.jpg|Santa Claus with Kermit and the Rockettes for Kermit's 50th Anniversary Tour. MacysSanta.jpg|A poser puppet of Santa Claus helming his sleigh in the Macy's window display with Kermit and Miss Piggy. Santa.roses.jpg|A Whatnot version of Santa Claus during the line "everything's coming up sunshine and Santa Claus..." in episode 305 of The Muppet Show. A Very McStuffins Christmas.jpg|Santa in the Doc McStuffins holiday special A Very McStuffins Christmas. Mickey-saves-santa-disneyscreencaps.com-2384.jpg|Santa with Mrs. Claus in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. External links *Christmas Specials Wiki: Santa Claus Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Prep & Landing characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Singing characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command characters Category:Brandy and Mr. Whiskers characters Category:Silly Symphonies characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Disney characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in video games Category:Kim Possible characters Category:The Replacements characters Category:Recess characters Category:Holiday Figures Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:TaleSpin characters Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Elderly characters Category:Little Einsteins characters Category:The Santa Clause characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:One Magic Christmas characters Category:Doc McStuffins characters Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero characters Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:Magic Users Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Ernest characters Category:Touchstone characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Immortal Category:Celebrate the Magic characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Noelle characters Category:Males Category:Pixar characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Handy Manny characters